To long ago
by Kero The Frog
Summary: People change over time. Kaito knew that. What he didn't know is that his best friend would be a completely different person after the time they had spent apart. Even so, he tries to convince Gakupo to regain contact with him, though during his fight, he might bring up old feelings that Gakupo would rather leave buried, and he starts to doubt if he can. Gakupo x Katio.


**A/N Alright, I don't like how this story turned out, and I meant for it to be longer, but I'm just to lazy to fix it right now, so... here you go, I guess. I hope it didn't turn out to terrible...**

Time had muddled my memories of the man that sat across the station from me, but of still it was impossible to forget him. Even though no one could've really blamed me if I had failed to recall his identity, I hadn't forgotten much from our time together. After all, it had been nearly seven years since I had seen Kamui Gakupo, I had no idea if he even remembered who I was. It would be odd for him to forget, knowing how many grudges he had held in the past when we knew each other, but then again, people do change over time. Its just natural. Even if I wanted him to be the same person I grew up with, I guess after such a long time that's just not possible.

And I could see that he had quite obviously changed. The brown rimmed glasses he was wearing, which was off, since he had perfect eyesight as a highschooler. Or perhaps they were just for appearance, since I knew he'd wanted to go into literature, though exactly what he did for work eluded me at the moment. And the new uncomfortable looking black suit, though it did appear expensive, and made it so I couldn't help but glance down at my plain, worn white coat and brown pants, which weren't nearly as nice. Even if they weren't quite his style, Gakupo was still far more well dressed than I was, thought that was hardly a surprise, considering my profession. And, of course, his signature purple hair, tied back in a ponytail, seemed around the same length (it went down to his waist) that it had when we'd known each other, to my slight relief, even though it was brushed thoroughly and not knotted and tangled. Though, I guess when people grow up they naturally just pay more attention to those kinds of things. These small details made me feel so much younger than him, like all these years, while Gakupo was learning and studying, I was goofing off. Which wasn't to far from the truth, I guess.

From the way he was staring solemnly at the large looking novel in his hands, lost in some sort of daze, it didn't seem he would even look up at me, much less remember the years we had spent together that I'd hadn't even bothered to dig up through my jumbled memories until only moments ago after years of being unwanted, even unpleasant to think of.

Then, as if some kind of spell had freed him, he did look up with the ground, glancing up to check the arriving train. That's when he noticed me, and his expression was something between a mix of shock and pure disbelief. I didn't know what there wasn't to believe in seeing a childhood friend at the time, no matter what had happened before we parted, thought, so I dismissed that from my thoughts.

He just stayed that way for a moment, and I stared back at him, unsure of what to do. Who should be the first to step up and greet the other? From the way Gakupo sat, rigid, I assumed it would have to be me with a soft sigh. Surely he wouldn't still hold a grudge for what happened seven years ago, right?

As if he would vanish were I to direct, I stood up slowly, grabbing my bag from the ground, and strided across the station, eventually making my way over to Gakupo, hoping to achieve some level of confidence as I did so, though, I assumed this wasn't the effect. I had never been very direct, and the stare, nearing the borderline of a glare, Gakupo was shooting at me didn't help at all.

Taking a sharp, deep breath I forced myself to face him, looking down at the violet-haired man. What was there to say? Had seven years really left me with so little to say? I guess so. We're just so different now, and there's so much between up.

Gakupo didn't say anything. Rather, to my surprise, he just glanced back down at his book, completely ignoring me. Well, I knew Gakupo had never been good at showing his emotions, but really, this was going to far! I don't care if he didn't want to see me after everything that had happened, he could at least pretend to!

I cleared my throat, but failed to recapture his attention. Eventually, I spoke, though my voice came out high and ridiculous, not like I'd intended it.

"Gakupo?" I cleared my throat again, managing to regain some dignity as I spoke with a normal tone again.

"Is it really you?" I was angry with myself for the obvious question, but it was the only thing that came to mind, and it's not like Gakupo's helping me any.

He sighed, apparently angry when he realized he couldn't just ignore me anymore and pretend to be involved with his book.

"Yes, you idiot, of course it's me. I see you haven't changed a bit since I knew you" he snapped.

That left me a bit surprised. "Idiot?" I asked, slightly upset by his words. Surely he didn't think that of me? I might not have been as bright as him… well, ever, but he had never called me an idiot before!

"Yes, you may not realize it, but that's just part of what makes you so stupid" his voice was cold, not that playful, spirited friend I had known throughout childhood.

"But I'm not stupid!" I protested, perhaps a bit too loudly, as some people in the station turned to stare at the two of us. I quieted my self, about to speak up again with Gakupo suddenly stood up, bookmarking his page.

"Well, it's been pleasant meeting up with you" he said, looking at with a bored expression, the same someone would look over a stray dog they didn't plan on taking in. "But my trains here, so if you don't mind, I have to leave."

And with that emotionless goodbye, he grabbed his suitcase and left, but turned back to me after a few steps.

"Oh, and Kaito" he said, eyes meeting mine. "I think it's about time to give up on that silly little band of yours, don't you? It's never going to go anywhere anyway."

He then turned away, leaving me frozen in place in shock at the few words, helpless to stop him as he climbed on the train.


End file.
